bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Illusion of Visitor
Out training in the forest again, Kaede lounged around the campsite complaining of hunger, until Ryu revealed a bag full of candy for her. He'd figured this could take a while, and came prepared for her ravenous appetite. He watched his student curiously, as he went about Ryu's rigorous exercises. Daisuke had beat on rocks and trees for what felt like hours that morning. He went through various kinds of endurance exercises, that Ryu claimed were to get Daisuke 'back into things', after the arrancar attack that had hospitalized him for two weeks. He felt like he was ready for more, but Ryu had stuck to the basics for now. Ryu spoke after a little while. "Daisuke, how are your mediation coming along? Have you learned anything new?" Between punches Daisuke replied. "Not to well, although, I haven't tried since the warehouse. Something strange happened there and I don't remember too much of it. Kasai, Mayako, and Ururu seem to agree that I 'flipped out' after that guy kidnapped Yugito. I mean, I was mad,...its okay to be mad when a friend gets kidnapped" Daisuke's super denial drew a teasing snicker from Kaede, it made his face redden from annoyance and embarrassment. "You flipped out? I knew she was your girlfriend!" Kaede Exclaimed. "She is not!" It was sad that they were both in such denial, nearly everyone believed there was something there or at least, something starting. He turned to finish speaking to Ryu and ignore Kaede's chortles. "They said there was this burst of energy, I've never done anything like that." His sensei considered this information. "I want you to try to meditate again." Daisuke sighed, and nodded, still worried about what the others had said. It was like he wasn't in control of himself. "Alright Sensei." He kept his worries to himself, because he didn't want any snide remarks from Kaede, on how they should just give up on him, he hated that. Daisuke use sonido disappearing in an instant reappearing in a remote place on the outskirts of the city and sat down a short distance away to meditate. He closed his eyes and concentrated, but him meditation is interrupted by two powerful spiritual presions fighting each other. As Daisuke hid his reiatsu watching the Shinigami and arrancar as they prepared to fight. Daisuke was hiding his spiritual pressure from both of the foes even though the enemies were completely focused on each other the white haired one observing the Hollow closely. "Come now little lady you don't want to hurt yourself, Why don't you run back and get me a real threat." The Arrancar teased laughing at this Shnigami he seen as nothing more then an appetizer before the major feast. "I believe you should observe the situation before you make assumptions." She replied drawing her Zanpaktou "I hope you taste as good as you are gorgeous." The Arrancar said as he began to rev up the drills on his forearms. The Arrancar shot forward one of his axes on his forearm towards her but she she stepped to the side a little bit dodging the axe before she rushed forward cutting off the arm the axe came from. "From the size of your arm and the axe it was just a matter of calculations to determine the speed of the attack." She said as she stood back turned to the Arrancar. "Calculate this" The Arrancar said as he charged forward in a flurry of random energy axes attacks and slashes the Shnigami just jumping and weaving out of the way of each attack her sword sheathed. " Define reality, Soragen" The Soul Reaper said as her Zanpaktou transformed into a long sword all white begins to emit a light glow. She threw the weapon forward cutting through the Arrancar killing him. "You BITCH!" The Arrancar roared before disappearing. 'The illusionist' Daisuke watching as the Arrancar disapeared jumping down as soon as he was gone. "Who if i may ask are you?" Daisuke asked as he drew his zanpaktou with his serious tone "An Arrancar but your all dead." She said shocked by Daisuke's appearance "So they finally were killed?" Daisuke said not knowing what to believe. "Apparently not all. I knew there was a stronger spiritual pressure here." She said as she drew her zanpaktou for another battle "My spiritual pressure has not been fully realeased since I wanted to be just an watrcher don't think you want to strike." Daisuke said trying to reason with her "I am Kimikio Suzuno Lt. of the 10th squad of Gotei 13!" She said as she placed her hand on her zanpaktou. " Define reality, Tsukigen" "Save one save all, Kyuseishu" "You can enter a shikia state? What kind of Human are you?" She asked now more confused then before. "..... Are you ready lady" Daisuke asked She raised her sword poised to strike. "I guess i will strike first" Daisuke said dissapearing before her eyes. She quickly caught a glimpse of him turning to the right before being slashed on both sides of her. She froze as she realized she only caught the second attack. She fell to her knees maintaining balance with he zanpaktou. "Your stronger then i thought." She said as she struggled to stand. "How is your mind strength?" She continued raising her blade to her face the eye staring at Daisuke glowing pink and shooting forward a blast. Daisuke jumped recieving minor scratches on his side and losing his robes on that side. Daisuke looked forward instantly appearing before her stabbing through her arm pinning her to the tree. "Your attack was not fast enough" Daisuke said with his emotionless face observing hers wondering her emotions at that moment. Suddenly her face transformed into a snake lunging to Daisuke. Daisuke grabbed it before crushing it his face still not changing from his emotionless appearance. "An illusion i see." Daisuke said aloud before turning around to see that the forest he once believed himself to be was a clear valley and there stood Kimiko her blade drawn in it's current state. Kimiko Rushed forward disappearing for a breif second Daisuke able to track her movements before seeing the girl he was tracking turn into a leaf. He turned back to see multiples of her swinging at him. He tried to block one but the weapon turned into water splashing him in the face suddenly he slashed forward all of the Kimikos dissapearing. He sensed a presence behind him he immediatly turned and jumped back recieving a slash across the chest. "What type of attack is this" He said grabbing his cut and bringing the blood close to his face observing it to see if it was yet another illusion. "It doesn't matter how good you are if you are fighting yourself. My zanpaktou messes with most peoples weakness...... their mind" Kimiko said as she became visable sprouting from a oversized leaf. "I see but i can still sense your spiritual pressure and if that is possible so is finding your true location." Daisuke says as he wipes the blood from his fingers onto his zanpaktou. "We shall see" she replied as everything began to become engulfed in darkness for a few seconds returning as the suburb Daisuke was earlier that day. Daisuke walked forward touching the side of the building again wondering why and how he was here. "Musn't forget about the soul reaper." Daisuke saud quietly before sensing something weird from the wall. Daisuke slashed forward cutting the wall. Blood began to drip from the wall and the world began to fade and return. "Cero." Daisuke unleashed his attack forward missing Kimiko barely as she appeared in front of him. Daisuke lifted his sword blokcing the attack before slashing sending her flying back. Daisuke then flung his sword forward “Setsukage” a shadow blade appear from her shadow wrapping it around her then shadow immoblizing her. The shadow then began to sprout shadow blades stabbing her. "Release me of this control." Daisuke said walking close to her. "So you can kill me faster? never." Kimiko said as the blades slowly grew in length. "Now Complete control" Kimiko continued as he sword shot the beam again at Daisuke this time landing as the beam was pointblank and fast. Daisuke's jacket ripped off his torso his shadow blade retracting releasing Kimiko. Daisuke was seeing her standing staring him in the eyes. "Defend yourself" Daisuke said his head hung low. Kimiko charged forward as well as Daisuke both disappearing and reapearing blade connected Kimiko struggling to hold Daisuke back. Daisuke soon dissapeared her slightly falling forward before she recieved a cut in front of her. "Yakedo Tasumaki" Kimiko flew forward into a tree her unconscious. Daisuke walked towards her and handed her now reverted zanpaktou to her. She soon began to lose consciosness last thing her seeing is Daisuke standing in front of her before fading to black. " this girl is rude and very beautiful too." Daisuke said as he picked up Kimiko's unconscious body.